


谈判

by Teemo3066



Category: 3066
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 06:03:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18986746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teemo3066/pseuds/Teemo3066





	谈判

2019年1月9日。周三，上午十点。  
   
与“三六重工”谈判的日子。  
   
罗熙出门前，又好好对着镜子打量了一番。  
   
贴身裁剪的西装，熨烫的一丝不苟的衬衣，扣的牢牢实实的纽扣。用手紧了紧领带，最后偏头，看了看镜子里的发型，稍微用手抹了抹右侧鬓角。高高的眉弓下是一双神色坚定的眼睛，高挺的鼻根被人们说是“性欲旺盛”的象征。  
   
罗熙嘴角微扬，拿起装着文件的手提包。那一声骄傲的嘁笑，被厚重的门锁在了家里。

谈判桌上的对象是“三六重工”的小少爷——吴石。

“你凭什么让我们用你的技术，跟别家相比，全智能化的机械臂在价格上并不占优势，甚至可以说是你们劣势的根本所在！”坐在对面的吴石，手中的钢笔不停地翻转着，脸上带着志在必得的笑容盯着罗熙。

罗熙也忘了当时自己说了什么，他能回忆起的只有吴石敲着桌面的长长的手指，和仰头喝水那上下移动的喉结。哦对，还有他身上那套碍眼的深棕色格纹西装。

休息的时候，罗熙去了洗手间。

看着镜子里有些疲态的自己，用冷水泼了脸。睁开眼时，看到面前一只宽厚的手掌托着精致的方巾在自己面亲。

罗熙抬起头，看着镜子里吴石的眼睛，目光锁死在他脸上。吴石嘴角微扬的回看着镜子里的罗熙，两人都不言语。

接过方巾时，吴石仿佛刻意为之，用修长的手指轻抚了罗熙的手掌。罗熙轻轻的沾去脸上的水珠，吴石又给他递过来一瓶拧开的矿泉水。

罗熙有点不明所以，但还是侧了身接着，仰起头微微张开了嘴。却突然感觉水从嘴里漫了出来。

他赶忙停下，看到吴石面无表情的用手抽着瓶子。

“你干什么？！”罗熙怒道。

吴石不说话，一把抢过水瓶，盯着罗熙，一下又一下的把水往他身上倒，从脖子到胸，慢慢全湿了。

罗熙大跨步上去，抓起吴石的领带把他拖进了小隔间。罗熙用左手小臂卡着吴石的脖子，把他抵在大理石墙面上，右手粗暴的去锁上门。

“啪嗒”门锁住了，罗熙右手收了回来，和左手并用，向两侧扯着吴石西装的前襟，而他自己的脸迅速迎了上去，却并不着急作什么。

只是和吴石鼻尖贴着鼻尖，两个人都粗重的喘着气，如此近距离的四目相对，两人都能感受到那瞳孔中狂野升腾的烈焰。

罗熙右手扯着吴石的领带，让他的嘴巴靠得更近，时不时用力的上去啃咬一番又稍稍退后，盯着吴石的眼睛。狭窄隔间里的暧昧气氛，让两人眼眶红得像是牢笼里的困兽，想活下来，只能把对方撕咬得片甲不留。

吴石突然一把搂着罗熙的腰向上用力，罗熙也识趣的顺势而上，双腿夹住了吴石的腰，两只脚踝在吴石的臀上交叉相扣。

吴石抱着罗熙把他抵在了墙上，冰凉的墙面和罗熙的背部紧贴，让罗熙嘴里溜出了轻微的叹息。只一瞬间吴石就用嘴堵住了那声音的来源。两个人不再只满足于忽远忽近的嘴唇啃咬，而改用舌头来缓解心中的焦躁。

吴石的舌头在罗熙的嘴里横冲直撞，罗熙被吻得意乱情迷，只能掐着吴石的脖子让他也感受一下气短的滋味。吴石从罗熙嘴里退出来的时候，罗熙却又不满起来，发出阵阵轻哼，去追寻吴石的舌头。

吴石却开始使坏了，他抱着罗熙的手托着罗熙的臀部揉搓着，头却开始躲着罗熙唇舌的求欢，看着罗熙求而不得的一次次扑空，笑的蔫儿坏。

罗熙终于不满了，头靠着墙，轻蹙的着眉头看着吴石。吴石把罗熙放下来，贴着墙，手从臀部渐渐摸进西装里，解了西装的扣子，却不动衬衣，隔着服帖的衬衣开始在罗熙胸口捏、刮。

触电一般的感觉让罗熙昂起头，咬着下唇，吞咽口水，避免自己发出羞耻的声音。刚好高出罗熙一个头的吴石把这风光，看尽了眼里，装在了心里，代价是心跳重重的漏了一拍。

吴石低下头温柔地吻着罗熙的脖颈，还总是冷不丁的用舌头舔罗熙，只为了一个目的——想听罗熙忘情的声音。

罗熙也不负所望的在吴石唇舌温柔地攻势下，时不时的发出勾魂的呻吟。

突然之间，罗熙推开了吴石，双手按着他的肩膀，让他坐在马桶盖上，又低下头用嘴唇继续纠缠着吴石，双手却是火急火燎的脱着西装，又解开了领带，再打开了衬衣上方的三颗扣子，然后分开双腿，坐在吴石大腿上。

“裤子不解吗？”吴石双手摸着罗熙紧致的臀部，把头埋在罗熙胸口边舔边说。

罗熙捧起吴石的脸，炽热的眼神配着低沉的嗓音，对视道：“你解。”

吴石用手解开了罗熙裤子的纽扣，内裤包裹着的是一柱擎天的炙热。用宽大的手掌慢慢的覆了上去，不出意料的听见了罗熙发出满足的叹息。

吴石像是受了刺激一般双手并用，粗暴的扯开了罗熙的衬衣，纽扣迫不及待的射了出去，打在墙上门上又落在地上，发出欢快而清脆的声音。

罗熙揽过吴石的头，又把自己的胸膛往吴石嘴边送，吴石也顺势用唇舌遂了罗熙的意。

随后一身布帛裂开的声音在安静的卫生间显得异常刺耳。罗熙的裤子被吴石撕裂了……

“你！”罗熙瞪着眼，正要兴师问罪。

吴石就说：“别怕，熙熙，有我呢。”

熙熙？罗熙微怔。

而吴石的手一刻都没闲着，食指带着粘腻的润滑油，狡猾的蛇一样灵活的溜进了罗熙体内。

罗熙轻喘一声，那体内搅动的手指，把他的魂拉了回来。

“熙熙，小点声，这不是在家。”吴石慢慢的加入了第二根手指，随后是第三根。

“你轻点……”罗熙两手把吴石双肩的西装都抓出了褶皱。

吴石把手抽了出来，三根滑腻腻的手指故意在罗熙面前一张一合。罗熙靠在吴石肩头，抓着他的的手指说：“快……”

吴石却只是向后靠在墙上双手抱胸，好整以暇的看着罗熙。

罗熙这才发现吴石除了领带和上装被自己抓乱了，竟然穿着整齐，反观自己，却是衣冠不整。于是马上站了起来，飞速的解开吴石的裤子，褪下他的内裤，一条血脉偾张的怪物弹了出来。罗熙抬眼看着吴石，嘴角挑起一丝笑意，跪着，把头埋了下去，但他只是“弄珠”并不“含龙”。

吴石受不了的发出了低沉的声音，又抓住罗熙的头发：“熙熙，乖，吃下去。”

熙熙两个字，像是女巫的咒语让罗熙失去了理智，伸出舌头轻柔的舔弄着，随后张开嘴尽量多的吞入。喉咙承受不住的粗大，催促着罗熙的眼里流出了生理性泪水。

吴石弯下身抱起罗熙，把他放在自己张开的大腿上，又伸出舌头舔着罗熙脸上的泪痕。罗熙的手却不老实，背过身去握住那条偾张的粗长血脉，往自己身体送。

“熙熙，这么想要吗？”吴石按住了罗熙的手腕，如此近距离的说话，他的气息全数喷在罗熙的脸上，窄小的空间里浓浓的荷尔蒙包裹着罗熙。

罗熙扭动起被制住的手腕，但并不能与吴石抗衡。

“叫我。”吴石突然没来由的对着罗熙说。

罗熙看着吴石不说话，两个人胸腔都强烈的起伏，心脏的声音一时间在这沉默里如雷贯耳。

罗熙把头埋进了吴石的肩上，咬着他的衣服模糊的说出了两个音节。

吴石听出了三声和一声组合起来的音调，但还是不罢休：“听不到。”

罗熙又把脸往下挪了挪，靠着吴石健硕的胸膛，听着他的心跳沉重而有力，终于轻轻喊了一声：“老公……”随后就听到那心脏加速飞驰。

罗熙被吴石微微举了起来，又被缓缓放下，感受那昂扬之物与自己交合，感受自己与吴石的脉搏合二为一的共振。

吴石进去的那一瞬间又叫着“熙熙”，罗熙听着那声音感到极度缺氧。脸红的更甚，呼吸越发不正常。

吴石注意到了着细微的变化，他把罗熙的脸轻轻拉过来，又用自己的脸轻轻的摩挲，下身也温柔的律动起来。

罗熙感到自己被幸福包围着，而自己的身体被炙热填满了。为了打破这摄人心魄的眩晕感，罗熙按着吴石的肩膀自己开始缓缓的动起来。

吴石被罗熙按住不让动的时候，微怔一番，随后看到罗熙自己动起来，内心只道：“我这辈子算是栽了。”他猛地把罗熙抱起来，退出罗熙的身体把他压在墙上。

吴石双手从罗熙腋下穿过让他贴近自己的胸膛，又从后方温柔的长驱直入。

罗熙受不了这姿势，但一面是墙，一面是吴石温暖的胸膛，他被紧紧的箍在这狭小的空间动弹不得，只能任由吴石宰割，随后喑哑的叫到“吴石……我……”话音未落，只感到两只手指伸进了他的嘴巴。

“你叫我什么？”吴石狠狠的顶了顶胯。

被手指撑开的嘴巴控制不住的流出津液，含糊不清的叫着“老公”两个字。长时间被撞得大口喘气，让罗熙口干舌燥，呻吟开始变得干涩。吴石把手指收了回去，却也没有抱着罗熙。

罗熙有些嗔怪的转过头去寻找吴石的脸，却正撞在吴石温柔的眼神里，吴石右手揽着罗熙的脖子，又从下捏住他的下颌，把他的头向左边带着，紧接着嘴唇吻了上来。

罗熙迫不及待的接住这个吻，却感觉丝丝凉意从吴石嘴里渡过来，慢慢的罗熙开始贪婪的吮吸起来，两人嘴里的矿泉水濡湿了他们的胸膛。

罗熙趁吴石没有在箍住他的时候，自己抽身把自己解放了出来，吴石却有些不满的道：“熙熙，还没完事呐……”

罗熙右手抚上吴石的脸颊：“我想看见你。”

吴石笑得很灿烂，和这爱欲浓重的氛围一点都不搭，像是得到了许愿多年的心爱之物一般。吴石抱起了罗熙，把他轻轻的抵在墙上，极尽温柔的说着让人面红耳赤的话：“熙熙，夹紧我。”

罗熙双手搂着吴石的脖子，两个人稳得热烈而虔诚。

“吴石，我快了……”罗熙挂在吴石身上，随着他的律动而起伏。

而吴石却突然停下来了，眯着眼睛，危险的打量罗熙：“你叫我什么？”

“老公……”罗熙呆呆的看着吴石的眼睛。

“乖，老公和你一起。”吴石又开始了一个绵长温柔的吻。在突然变得激烈的吻中，两个人都达到了生命的大和谐！

事后，吴石让助理送了一套衣服进卫生间。

“裁剪这么贴身？你是不是准备了很多不同型号的来给不同的人？”罗熙背对着吴石，有些吃醋。

“天地良心啊媳妇儿，这是我找你的御用裁缝，费了很大劲才要到的你的身形数据！哪里来的别人！”吴石跑到罗熙面前，举起三根手指说道。

“嘁，谁知道呐，润滑油都随身带！”罗熙声音严肃，但神色欢快，不顾有些酸软的大腿，大步流星的走向会议厅。

“这不是知道媳妇儿你今天来跟我谈判吗！”吴石小跑着跟在罗熙身后。

“结果什么都没谈成！”罗熙转过身似怒非怒的看着吴石。

吴石一时没刹住车，和罗熙撞了个脸贴脸：“成了，早就成了，在你和我洞房的时候。媳妇儿要的，别说是这个项目了，就是我的命也给。”

罗熙崩不住的笑了，转过身：“在厕所也叫洞房？嘁……下班回家啦！”

吴石却苦着脸：“啊……媳妇儿……我呢？”

吴石说完之后空中丢来一个亮晶晶的东西，他刚用手接住，就听罗熙道：“我家钥匙，回去自己录个指纹吧。”

“好咧！”吴石欢快的奔上去，把罗熙扛在肩上就向电梯跑去：“回家咯！”

“你放我下来！！！”罗熙的挣扎被缓缓关闭的电梯门逐渐遮挡了。

此时，在走廊拐角，监控器中一名男子，嘴角掠过一丝笑意，旋即背过身解锁手机打开微信在一个名为“吴总的诱惑”里发送一条消息——“我搞到真的了！”

 

-完-


End file.
